Stolen
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: Edward point of view on a couple of days he spent with Bella. Set to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional


A/n: like I said, the era of song-fics…This is set to Stolen By Dashboard Confessional…I own nobody

A/n: like I said, the era of song-fics…This is set to Stolen By Dashboard Confessional…I own nobody.

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
_

I sat in our meadow, stroking her hair. I was surrounded by her scent, the one that nearly always drove me mad. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and began humming her lullaby. It was our own personal tradition to come sit out here, as the sun hit the mountains, washing away summer and bringing fall to us. She sighed in recognition of the last rays of our summer fading away. We had sat here all day, she danced around, as gracefully as she could, in between the trees, laughing jovially at the insignificance of it all. She picked a bouquet of flowers and then sat down, willing me to laugh. She was a siren to me, and yet I loved her. I had taken every precaution for this day, this was her final week as a mortal. We had been married the week before and consummated our marriage that night. This creature knew not of my inner turmoil, she also had no idea how firm a hold she had on my heart.

I looked down upon my joy and she smiled. Her eyes were closed and her whole body was relaxed.

"Edward?" she whispered, as if not wanting to break the stillness of the moment

"Yes love?" I asked, quietly enough for her to hear

"I love you." She stated simply and laughed.

"And I, you, my lamb." I told her, I then swept her into my arms and brought her home.

_Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight  
_

Alice had planned a going away party. She invited all of Bella's closest friends and we had quite the party going. Bella was out of her element but coping well. She stayed by my side for most of the party, smiling and receiving gifts and hugs. I knew how hard it was for her to see these faces for the final time. The faces of the people she had trusted and been friends with since she had moved here nearly 3 years ago. 2 hours after it had begun it ended and Bella took that moment, when the house was finally emptied out, to fall to her knees and weep. I gathered her into my arms and moved us to our bedroom. As I sat her on the bed she pushed away from me. I looked at her softly. I had been waiting for her break down. The finality of her decision finally creeping up on her. I knew she wouldn't say no to being changed, but I also knew she would have to cry it out sometime. I sat and waited for her to quiet down. She stopped suddenly and ran downstairs. I waited for her to come back up with the knowledge that she was probably drowning herself in vodka, trying to make heads or tails of her situation. She finally stumbled back into our room. Her hair wild and her eyes clouded with thought and alcohol. I caught her when she fell and stroked her hair as she threw up. She looked up at me, when she was done and tears streamed down her face.

"Edward, I'm going to miss them all so much." She said, her voice choked with emotion.

"I know you will love." I told her

"I just, I don't want this night to end. I feel like I'm moving toward something so quickly, and it's a good thing I'm moving toward, but I'm leaving so many good things behind." She cried

"Bella love. You don't have to do this, you can stay mortal for a while longer. You can stay mortal forever if you'd like." I told her

"Edward, I will become a vampire. I could never leave you behind. I love you." She kissed me on the lips and pulled me closer to her. I realized then what she wanted.

"Bella…" she cut me off

"Edward, I can't go to sleep, not yet…"

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well_

We arrived at our house in Canada. Bella wept at the sight of our manor house. We sat in the living room on the floor talking of life. This is what we did, she was afraid of the pain and I assured her I'd do everything in my power to keep her out of it. I looked around the big house and imagined it as it should be. Crawling with our children, their friends and everyone else who might want to come over. Instead it was empty, that's when I had the thought. I stood up suddenly and Bella looked around surprised. I grabbed a CD from my collection and put it in our entertainment system. She stood, still confused and I grabbed her hand. She spun twice and I caught her hand.

"Why must we mope? This is your final night as a mortal, let's celebrate, and let's dance." I told her and she blushed, a fabulous thing. I pulled her in and put her other hand on my shoulder. We swayed to the music and spoke of her favorite mortal things. Ice cream in the park and falling asleep in the middle of your book. I soon found her falling asleep in my arms. I scooped her up and put her in our bed,

"One last full night of rest. Sleep well love, sleep well."

As I watched her sleep I imagined how my life would change the next day. The woman in the bed next to me had no idea how enraptured with her I was. She stirred in her sleep and I chuckled softly. I would celebrate every day I spent with her, I never imagined she would be with me, and here I as, married to her and plotting taking away her mortality. _  
_

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we All Look Like We Feel  
_

It's been a wonderful 2 years since I changed her. We were at Rosalie and Emmett's college graduation party. Bella was dancing with Emmett and laughing at one of his crazy jokes. Since her change she has become a pleasantly different person. She is still Bella but with some definite perks. One of which was her newfound grace. She was wearing 6 inch stiletto heels and hadn't stumbled once. My Bella was the beauty in a world full of anger and greed. I chuckled as Emmett sipped her and then she spun out. She kept spinning, her eyes closed and her arms outstretched. I took this moment to glide over and take her hand.

"Oh, Edward, you surprised me." She laughed, placing her hand on my shoulder. She laid her head next to her hand and we moved slowly in circles. I began to humming a song I'd heard once. She smiled and looked at me, "This has been fun. I'm glad we came." She said

"As am I. I've missed my family." I told her, "Plus, I had to make sure you really were the best dancer I knew." I watched her as a smile graced her lips. She moved her head and kissed the side of my mouth.

She chuckled and we left the dance floor to find Rosalie and Emmett then we went home. As we stepped in she slipped off her shoes and set her purse down. Bella made her way to where I stood and smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "We're home for the night." She whispered seductively.

"What do you have planned?" I asked back

"Oh, I think you know." She whispered and ran giggling up our stairs. I stopped for a moment then chuckled to myself, I would always follow her. Into the flames of hell, outside into the sun. She would always make me follow, the hold on my heart was strong enough for me to want her constantly near me. I followed her quickly, newly eager to see where my night may go.

_Oh love, you have stolen my heart… _

A/n: there you have it…another song fic…let me know what you think…I'm pretty happy with it…


End file.
